


First Kiss

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Nerd!Dan, Surprise Ending, newkid!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan falls for the new kid in class, Arin. <br/>He's convinced that someone like Arin would even notice Dan exists, until one day in math class...<br/>(There's a surprise ending! :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Dan remembers the first day he saw Arin. It was in the middle of April when he showed up in his math class. Their teacher introduced Arin and it was his smile that got Dan hooked. It was so innocent and beautiful and Dan wanted to make friends with Arin. But there was no way someone like Arin would even noticed someone like Dan even existed.  
Arin’s seat was in front of Dan’s which made it hard for Dan to concentrate on the lessons as the weeks went by. He would focus more on Arins appearance and mannerisms, he cursed himself for falling for Arin so hard.  
One day when Dan entered the classroom he saw that they had a substitute teacher who gave them a free period which Dan was thankful for. He has forgotten to do some homework so he decided to catch up. He took his seat and pulled out his work and noticed that Arin had sat down in front of him and was actually looking at Dan. He looked up and blushed over how warm Arin’s brown eyes were.  
“Hey did you do the homework? I totally blanked.” Arin asked him.  
“N-No…I’m doing it now t-though…” Dan stuttered as his heart pounded against his chest.  
“Do you understand this stuff? I’m having trouble following.” Arin admitted and Dan nodded.  
“Yeah, I-I think I understand it well enough.” Dan ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. Arin grabbed his papers and turned around to face Dan fully. They spent the entire period helping each other with their schoolwork.  
At the end of the period they walked out together.  
“Hey thank’s a lot Dan, you really helped me out.” Arin smiled as Dan blushed.  
“N-No problem Arin. Anytime.”  
“Y’know you’re the only person who’s really talked to me?” Arin asked and Dan tilted his head.  
“W-Really?” Dan asked sounding confused.  
“Yeah, I haven’t really made any friends since I moved and I figured I’d have a friend by now but…” Arin trailed off but shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, I sound stupid…” Dan stood in front of him.  
“N-No! You don’t Arin. I-I…” He looked away and exhaled.  
“If you want…you can talk to me anytime you want…I like talking to you.” Dan spoke slowly as to not freak Arin out, but when he finished he looked at Arin’s smiling face.  
“You want to be my friend?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.  
“I think you’re cool.” Arin embraced Dan tightly and Dan’s heart was pounding. Arin pulled back and smiled.  
“Okay! I’m glad we’re friends now. See ya tomorrow Dan!” Arin waved goodbye leaving Dan standing alone in the hallway, waving goodbye to his new friend, his face a red hot mess.  
Over the next few weeks Arin and Dan got really close. They even had a few sleepovers over the weekends. One Friday night Dan was over Arin’s house playing Legend of Zelda. Dan sat on the floor holding the controller while Arin sat next to him. There was an empty pizza box thrown to the side and they were both giggling like idiots.  
“Dude this dungeon is so hard!” Dan yelled as he died again while Arin was laughing hysterically. Dan threw the controller down and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Ariiiiiiin this is haaaard.” Dan whined as Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and patted him.  
“It’s okay Dan.” Arin giggled. Dan took in this moment to appreciate being so close to Arin. Having his arm wrapped around him, hearing his even breathing and heartbeat. They were both quiet for a lot longer than they realized before Arin spoke up.  
“Hey Dan…” He asked.  
“What is it Ar?” Dan didn’t move from Arin’s embrace.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.” Arin took a deep breath.  
“Do you…um…do you like uh guys?” Dan sat up and looked at Arin.  
“Yeah I like guys? I don’t understand your question.” Dan tilted his head as Arin sat cross legged and faced Dan.  
“I mean like….do guys make you feel happy? Like, when you see a guy you think he looks good and want to do stuff to them?” Arin wasn’t making eye contact with Dan which made him blush, he now understood what he meant.  
“Oh um….I…” Dan’s heart raced, was Arin asking him if he liked him? What if Arin liked Dan? “I uh…y-yeah…I think so.” Dan looked at Arin who was also blushing.  
“Oh…cool.” Arin looked away but Dan gently turned Arin’s hand to face him again.  
“Do you like guys Arin?” Dan asked, scared to hear his answer.  
“I dunno if I like guys but…I think I really like you?” Arin’s face got redder is he said that. Dan was convinced this must have been a dream. The beautiful new kid, his best friend, liked him. He looked nervous too, he reminded Dan of himself before he started talking to Arin.  
“I like you too Arin.” Dan gently held onto Arin’s hand and they gazed at each other.  
“You do?” Arin’s eyes widened as Dan nodded his head.  
“Yeah…you’re like…the coolest person I’ve ever met.” They stared at each other some more and before they both realized it they were leaning into each other and shared their first kiss. It was soft, slow and awkward. They pulled back a little only to go back harder and a little more enthusiasm. They pressed their foreheads against each other and smiled.  
“Wanna go back to playing Zelda?” Arin asked grinning, his face red. Dan laughed, his face being just as red and leaned his head on Arin’s shoulder.  
“You play Big Cat, I’ll watch.”  
~~  
“And then what happened?” Dan looked down at the little girl on his lap. She was wearing a purple night gown and she held her stuffed stegosaurus close to her.  
“Well, after that your Dad and I became boyfriends, we graduated high school together, got an apartment and got married.” Dan smiled as he saw Arin standing at the bedroom door looking in on the two of them. The little girl nodded.  
“And then you guys got me!” She smiled causing Dan and Arin to laugh.  
“That’s right sweetie, then we got you. But now it’s time to go to bed.” Dan carried her to bed and tucked her in as Arin walked over to give her a kiss goodnight.  
“Good night Maggie.” Arin smiled  
“Good night Dad, good night Daddy.” The girl smiled as she cuddled her toy close to her as Dan and Arin left the room.  
“She really loves that story.” Dan smiled as the two walked down the hallway. Arin grasped Dan’s hand and kissed him and smiled back at Dan.  
“Honestly babe, it’s my favorite story too.”


End file.
